Student Pet
by RainaGara
Summary: For some reason a half breed dragon went full dragon and he doesn't remember who he is. Will this dragon find out who he is?


**The Student Pet :**

The room or rather box was dark. Small gaps of light shown through the walls of this box. I began to shift my self to sit up and cross my legs. To my surprise when my leg was hit with a ray of light It was purple and scaly like my tail. I placed my hand in one of the rays of light . It was like a purple version of my mother's hand. I was full dragon and could very vague things about me. I couldn't even remember my own name. What I did want to find out was where I was. I tried to claw at one of the walls that was in front of me. That was until I heard several foot steps one pair in particular was accompanied by the thump of a walking stick. Their voices ranged in pitches but I could tell there where kids and and an older man. From the way it sounded and the way the man was talking, I was in a class and class had begun.

"Good morning and welcome to defense against the dark arts. I am professor Moody; today is going to be a little different." Mad Eye grumbled as he walked in. Hermiony Granger's hand immediate shot up with a question. "Yes miss Granger?" Moody grumbled clearly annoyed.

"How will today be different and does it have to do with that box?"

"Miss Granger you will see soon enough now pull out your books and turn to page 142." Moody said pulling out his wand. Ron turned to his friend Harry, "Dragons? What is he teaching us today?" Ron panicked. "Very good Weasly; Dragons or Draco Reptilious."Moody said as the chalk board began to write the Latin name on its self. "Dragons well what do we know about these creatures? Hmmm?" He questioned the class putting his hand on the mysterious box. The box began to move and cry out. Hermiony's hand went up again. "Yes?"

"Dragons can be misunderstood, but they are also large intelligent beings?"Hermiony questioned not sure of her self. "Misunderstood yes intelligent not all the time it mostly depends on the type of dragon you are dealing with. Like if you are talking about Draco Minor like this guy here then yes intelligence is low."The box growled at the comment. The class gasped with realization of what was in the box.

"Don't worry no harm can come to you this is a trained dragon." Moody reassured his class. Ron leaned over to Harry, "There is no way to train a dragon me cousin said so he works wif them all the time." Moody opened the crate and reaches in. The dragon hisses.

I was frightened and did not know where I was or what I was going to do. I decided to call out for my sister to see if this was one of her practical jokes. Obviously it wasn't or it would have ended when I called her name. I decided to listen to the apparent professor talk. But I did not pay any after he basically called me stupid. Low intelligence my ass. The lid to the container opened and the man reached in to try and lift me out. Wrong move, I hissed at him and when he tried to touch me I snapped my jaws at him. Unfortunately he came up from be hind me and grabbed me by the scruff of my neck and pulled me out of the crate. My first instinct was to try an get free but when I saw twenty or thirty kids looking at me I froze. I stared on in fright not sure what to do, I was found out by humans. Just before the man began to speak I struggled in his grip, and when the man"s hand was visible I bit it to make sure he could not try to pick me up again. When I did this I was dropped and when my feet hit the ground I ran as fast as I could. I flapped my wings to go faster. When I was close to a group of three students A girl and two boys I ducked and launched my self in the air. My black and brown wings unfolded and I was in the air I almost made it out of the window when the girl of the group of three whispered some thing and flicked a stick at me.

"Lunis trans portis!" Hermiony whisper as she aimed at the clearly frightened dragon. The dragon vanished from the room. "What did you do to it." Harry whispered to Hermiony. Ron leaned into to hear what his friend did. "Oh nothing just transported him to the forbidden forest where he belongs."

"Class dismissed!" Moody announced holding his bleeding hand. "Come on lets go to the common room."Ron said.

"Okay but I am going to check if Moody is okay that looked like a nasty bite." Harry said looking as Professor Moody holding his hand. Millen had walked up to Moody seeing if he was alright. "Okay see you later Harry." Ron said patting his back. Harry walked over to Millen. "Hey how is he?"

"He is fine but stubborn." Millen joked. "I am not I am going to have it looked at to see if there is any poison in this bite." Moody mumbled. "Okay then we will be in the Griffindor's common room.


End file.
